


Island in the Clouds

by TwistedMashup



Series: Where Heaven and Earth meets [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: A little mix of "what-ifs" I have, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I can, But Merlin won against Morgana (afterwards), Close to canon but I got my own twists, F/M, Making Jim suffer like every other fanfic, Updates every weekend, What if Deya lost, Will add tags as I go, multiple POVs, oc side character - Freeform, trollhunters - Freeform, trollhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMashup/pseuds/TwistedMashup
Summary: Arcadia, a city in the sky, a beautiful aftermath of a great tragedy. After Gunmar wins the Battle of Killahead Bridge, Merlin had no choice but to raise this land to save it and its inhabitants (both humans and good trolls alike) from damnation.Now Gumm-Gumms roam the earth as The Amulet of Daylight (more or less Merlin) chooses it's greatest champion yet, a... boy?





	1. Minutes before Midnight (Alternatively: The aftermath of the defeat of Deya)

**Author's Note:**

> -this is my contribution to the "what if Deya lost the Battle of Killahead?" prompt (and my contribution to a Trollhunters AU as a whole)  
> -all changelings have wings (to make this AU possible)  
> -Gum-Gums have invaded most of the world and Arcadia's inhabitants are only some of the last remaining humans left  
> -Humans are aware of Trolls  
> -May or may not reference other AUs, Canon Divergence, Post/Pre-season Fics (will mention them tho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Killahead.
> 
> ~A heads up on what happened

Darkness ensued.

"Trollhunter, Give up! we've won!"

The light was fading.

"Never!"

The clouds became thicker, covering the sun, leaving a crimson-colored sky.

"Be that as it may."

Swords clashed. Daylight against Darkness.  
There was a scream, followed by a cloud of dust.

And there it ended, then, light was gone.

~<><><><><><><><><><>~

A bright blue glow from an amulet faded, it clung down the bridge, being covered by the rubble – by the corpse of the Trollhunter.

A woman's voice overshadowed the screams of war.  
A laughter of grimace and mockery.

The sky turned dark as she levitated in the air with a whirlwind behind her.

"Stop this at once, Morgana!"

"Or what? I've already won"

" _they've_ already won, but not you. I shall not let _you_ win this war"

"Try me, _old friend_ "

The light from the two sorcerers were the only lights to be seen in miles.

~<><><><><><><><><><>~

After the fall of Deya - the Deliverer(?) - Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm army succeeded in ruling the overworld, causing havoc to everything and everyone.

Morgana Le Fay used her magic to cover the sky in thick clouds in their glory, so that they'll be able to walk on land even if the sun is out, causing darkness everywhere. It was much like a night, but this time, the night was never-ending, eternal. But before her rule began, Merlin was there to stop her, defeating her, hiding her in a prison where no troll will ever find her (on purpose, at least).

Merlin - weakened from the battle with Morgana - saw the destruction Gunmar and his army have caused, against the enemies, he was easily outnumbered, and outpowered. With the screams that covered the landscape like a thick fog, he decided he needed to do something. With the power and magic that remains within him, he lifted a huge portion of the land, raising it from the earth, moving it beyond the clouds Morgana created, and there it was, the soon-to-be Arcadia Oaks, chained to the earth to prevent it from floating away, and the chains themselves were enchanted. Merlin summoned the Amulet of Daylight to seal the magic that lets the island float, placed it in the middle of a round table within the divot he created, and took apart the table leaving only the place where the Amulet goes. He didn't have time to make a specific spell against the Gumm-Gumms, he had to work with what he had, and what he had was a spell to make the chains like sunlight. He tried to do the same with all the other villages, connecting them all together via bridge.  
After dismantling the table, he separated them all to different islands, so that no creature will be able to bring down the islands in the clouds.

Weakened, Merlin had to rest, but he also had to defeat Gunmar and stop his reign. He had to find a new champion. And so he left the amulet on the island of Arcadia, to be found by its rightful wielder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a **very** short chapter, because it wasn't even meant to be a chapter, but I feel like I'll owe you guys an explanation if this part of the story wasn't cleared up (as I don't plan to talk about it too much).
> 
> Next actual Chapter will be in shortly.


	2. Rising in Reverse (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! I'm not very good at vividly describing scenarios.

Not a ray from the sun, not a chirp from a bird — or any sound from any animal in that matter — only ashes and darkness... and mist.  
A mist covered the foot of a great waterfall that seemingly falls from the heavens - it was dark - a night, Eternal. The sky was full of thick clouds reflecting a dark red color of the land, covering the earth from light.

In the aftermath of a millennia-old war, there they stood, on a war zone, one that had been a place where adversaries fought on centuries ago, and one where adversaries still fight on this very day. On the edge of a divot — an edge that would be better off called a cliff — it was a deep and dark from above and in the middle of that darkness is what seems to be a stone table. The divot itself was covered with the magic of Merlin, cursed so that no Troll, neither good nor evil, can pass through the divot if above the clouds was daytime; likewise, the large, thick chains that were stuck to the earth and extend beyond the dark-red clouds were also covered with magic, though this one's magic was stronger, as it does not need daylight, it turn any pure troll to stone by a touch.  
There on the edge of the divot – or more properly, the cliff – a dark shadowy figure, a troll, a Gumm-Gumm, that stood on the ashes of the earth, on the ashes of fallen trolls, both good and evil. It — _him_ — stood there, as large as– no, _larger_ than a bear. There it stood, pinning another troll — a troll with armor of silver and a blue glow illuminating from different parts of the armor, most prominently on the amulet on his chest — against a giant rock sticking out of the ground, the black troll has the other one by the throat, as it smirked.

"My father will be pleased once he hears about this" The black troll said as his eyes illuminate a fiery glow.

"Your father will _what_?" The troll in the armor answered, obviously emphasizing on the 'what', as if trying to taunt the beast, looking at his straight in the eye with no fear.  
"Be _pleased_?" He continued rhetorically, as the dark troll's hand tightens around his neck and pins him aggressively to the stone behind him, raising him, his face looked unamused by the other troll's words. But in spite of the situation, the armored troll continued to taunt the hot-headed beast upon him, "Be p-pleased to find his son has..." he paused for a brief moment before-

The armored troll summoned a sword, a sword that radiates like daylight itself, because it was indeed, _daylight_. "...failed?" He continued with a grin, a weary one, but still a grin. He slit the black troll's right arm - the one that gripped his throat - causing it to lose his grip on the other one's neck and a mixture of a growl and a scream was to be heard, _maybe even the humans above heard this, especially at this hour of most human's waking hours_ The silver-armored troll thought to himself.  
After the first blow, he swiftly kicked the black troll with both his feet, aiming towards the beast's chest using the rock as a leverage. For a second, the large troll slid backwards as a pile of dust follow his trail, and there he knelt on one knee, gripping his injured arm.  
The black troll glared at the troll that stood upon him, his armor outshining the darkness that surrounds them. An image that became clearer as the dust settled.

There they were, the black troll, on one knee, gripping an injured arm. And the other, looking down at him wielding daylight, pointing it at the other's head.  
"Stand down Bular, you will be the first, then it will be your father", The armored troll's grip tightened on the dark-colored handle of daylight. "And then, freedom from your tyranny in my victory" he continued, with a face lacking expression, his brows furrowed more as he stares at the other troll, at Bular, at the _son of Gunmar_. Just the thought of the 'Gumm-Gumm King himself' made him sick. 

A low devilish laugh escaped the black troll, which gave the other one sudden chills in their spine. "No." Bular looks up to meet the eyes of the silver-armored troll, with a smirk painted on his face, clenching his upper and lower fangs "it is _I_ who will emerge as the victor, Trollhunter.", he catches his adversary off guard after unnerving him. Charging forward with his horns first, the silver-armored troll — _the Trollhunter_ — dogged this attack by a single strand of hair, he leaps to his side, but those efforts were at vein as his foot gets caught by one of Bular's horn as the beast crashes to the boulder behind him.  
The Trollhunter falls to the ground and lets out a painful groan as his foot was crushed by the impact, being surrounded by dust, mist, darkness and most of all _pain_.  
On the floor, the Trollhunter laid. For a second he tried to catch his breath, but it was interrupted with a strike — an agonizing, painful strike — on his stomach. He rolled back, to the edge of the steep cliff-like divot, a trail of dust following him, his eyesight was blurry and the glow of his armor faded.

The black troll looked at him, standing tall, looking down on the beaten-up troll. The scene was much like before, only this time it was the other way around. _The tables have indeed, turned_. And this time, Bular will not be caught off guard.

"Give me the amulet, Trollhunter." He said, slowly stepping towards the injured Trollhunter. Taking his sword, a sword that reflected him — dark and deadly — he repeated "Give me the amulet, and so that we may feast on the fleshbags who cower beyond those clouds". He inched closer to the Trollhunter.

"N-never..." The Trollhunter answered weakly, trying to stand up despite his broken — _oh **very** broken_ — leg. He tries to lift himself up using his arm, and charges towards Bular, despite the fact that he was limping. As remarkable as his efforts were, it did not do him justice. Bular clutches his fist and cuts off the Trollhunter's war yell with an uppercut, and for a second, it seemed like there were bones cracking. The Trollhunter, once more, slides to the very edge of the divot - the steep, dark divot.

"Heh" another smirk escaped the dark troll "I admire your determination, Trollhunter." He raised his hand, wielding his sword "but _this_ is the end _of you_ ".

With the _tiniest_ bit of hope, hope that Bular will not get the amulet, the Trollhunter summons daylight to doge Bular's attack. "Is that all you have left in you, Trollhunter?" Bular asked with an amused grin as he flicks off the Trollhunter's sword — daylight — with his own, letting it fall into the divot, into the pit of darkness, and as it falls, the light fades.  
The Trollhunter looks into where it fell, into the chains, the chains with Merlin's magic. For a brief moment, he looked, he thought... He thought of something, something that will cost his life, but something that will save the life of many. "Hand me the amulet! There is death either way!" The shout from the other troll took him away from his thoughts, and back to where he currently stood. "Any other death shall forever outshine death in the hands of the likes of _you_ ". The black troll's eyes widened as the Trollhunter brought himself back to his feet even with a limp.

With the last of his remaining breath, the Trollhunter stated, looking into Bular's eyes "The amulet will find its champion." those word echoed in heads of both Bular and the Trollhunter, as the Trollhunter falls into the darkness, onto the chains of Merlin, burning him, turning him to lifeless stone. And as he fell to the center of the divot and crashes, Bular tried to reach out but it was daytime above the clouds, therefor Merlin's magic on the divot was active as well, preventing him from reaching the amulet. A growl escaped him. His lifeless body in an attempt to get that amulet wasn't worth it, to him, at least.

~<><><><><><><><><><>~

_Good Morning Arcadia Oaks!  
Beautiful day in the sky, he we are. To start off the day, some daily reminder for our skylanders, don't forget to **not** fall, cause last week's incident did **not** end w—_

The ring of an alarm clock outshined the chants of the radio.  
"U-gh" was the first thing that came out of the breath of the slim, dark-haired, blue-eyed boy in their waking hours, with a quick movement of his left arm, he stopped the alarm clock from chiming. Swiftly, he stepped out of bed _I'll... fix that later_ he thought to himself as he glared back at the mess of a bed he woke up from, he then turned back with a smile of his face, wether he was gonna do it or not? Who knows, but at this hour it may be the latter.

As he was walking out the hallway, he saw a post-it on the room, the room next to his, written on the post-it was a slightly hard-to-read scribble that seemed like it was saying _"Late Shift"... And some other stuff_ , but nonetheless, he understood it. He smiled and quietly and slowly opened the door, but this slow and steady effort was to be in vain. He opened the door with a descent squeak that echoed throughout the room, but the person flopped on bed seemed too deep into their sleep to be awoken by this. The boy stepped in the room, it smelled of scented candles and a hint of rubbing alcohol.

The person in bed was still in their scrubs. The boy smiled a sympathetic smile at the woman in bed, as he stared at her, he looked at how she hasn't even changed to her sleepwear yet. A sigh escaped him. He leaned closer at the woman, slowly removing the glasses that was a dangling slightly from her face. _oh, mom..._ he thought _...sleep well_ as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, and set their glasses aside.

The boy headed downstairs to the kitchen he claims his own. Like a dance, he made lunch with finesse in his movements and coordination in his body. The knife cuts were perfect and the way he finished the meal up was exquisite.

Opening the garage, he looked at the piece of paper with a Vespa picture near his nightstand when he woke up. And there it was... His bike _soon enough, buddy, soon enough..._ he thought to himself as he glanced at his bicycle and glared at the dismantled Vespa pieces in the dark corner of the garage.

He opens the garage doors and...  
"Ugh! Raccoons! Again?" He exclaimed in the sight of the trash bin that has been tipped over, revealing the clattered waste inside.

"We're gonna be late Jimbo," A stout, green-eyed boy told him as he picked up the trash from the driveway. Jim hands him a bag of the food he had prepared earlier.  
"Can't" the green-eyed boy said as he put on his bike helmet "I'm on a diet."

Jim raised a curious brow "You've been on a diet for fourteen years, Tobes."

"So?" The other boy — Toby —answered.

"You're fifteen..." Jim smiled shook his head fondly.

Jim swiftly got on his blue bike and as steered with one hand while he put his helmet on with the other, as the other boy followed him. "Let's take the edges Tobes, it'll save us five minutes!" He said to the boy just catching up behind him. He was holding a paper with numbers — a phone number, to be precise — on it, he couldn't find a place to put it since he was in a rush, and decided to clip it to the side of his bike near the rear of it, using a metal rod sticking out of the bike.

"The edges?!" Toby exclaimed as Jim rolled his eyes to the comment "Have you been listening to the radio lately? Someone fell! I'm not going to end up like a panca–"

Jim cut him off as he let out a small huff "Oh c'mon Tobes! We'll be careful..." He trailed off "besides, don't you want a little adventure sometimes?"

Toby furrowed his eyes while they went off-road, into the woods towards the island's edge. "Sure, I'd like some adventure. But I'd also like to keep my life too, Jim!"

The two young men trailed along into the woods, crossing the bumpy trail, exiting into the side of pthe floating island.

Jim, in his bike, jumped off the rather big dip that was part of the trail they took. He did it elegantly, with his front wheel raised as he was partially standing up on the pedals of his bike, his hair against the win and the glare of the morning sun shined against the metallic handles of his bike– if only the landing was in the same fashion. He jumped a _little_ too high. He leaned to much on his left side avoiding to fall off the side of the island, his eyes grew wide and he jumped off his bike onto his side — slightly scratching a part of his cheek in the process — and rolled off the other way where his bike was headed, and now, said bike was half-dangling on the side of Arcadia's land.

Jim — still painfully laying on his side — tried to pick himself up. He ultimately got himself sitting on his side with one arm supporting his upper body from falling back to the ground.  
Worriedly, he looked around for his bicycle _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._ , then a sigh of relief escaped him as he saw it dangling — halfway falling — on the side of the island.

He finally found the strength to stand up, though half his face was somewhat scratched and slightly limping as the impact of the fall hurt like being thrown off a moving car, "That... Could have been wor–"

He was cut off by a distant scream, which by every second, did _not_ seem so distant. It was, apparently, Toby... Doing the _exact same_ mistake he did, flying off avoiding the dip, and taking a less elegant landing than Jim had, and he completely cringed at the whole scene.

Toby's landing was just as equally unpleasant as Jim's. His bike though, was a different story. Young Tobias' bike — which held items such as his school bag (which meant both nothing and everything to a high schooler) —flew the same direction at where Jim's was. And within half a heartbeat, the bikes ultimately crashed onto each other and fell off the side of Arcadia.

"Holy Sh– Heck!" Toby said in instinct. 

Jim's heartbeat was slowed down, _Jim._ as the world around him felt as well, like it was following the beat of his heart. Everything felt muted, _Jim!_ and colors faded into black and white and he just stood there, staring at where the bikes were supposed to be _Jim_. it took him a moment to process and realized what happened. 

"James Lake Junior!" Toby's yelling of his full name was completely unnecessary, but it brought him back from his thoughts.  
"Jim! My bag! My _school bag_! We're late and I don't even have anything to show for," Toby was panicking. "This was a bad idea! What if I don't graduate, Jim?! What if I–"

"Calm down, Tobes," Jim tried to calm Toby down, he too was a little salty about the whole scenario, the thing that was clipped to the side of his bike, that paper – more accurately, the number written on it – was something he had bargained for, for months.

"We'll just have to climb down... And... Get it! Easy, just don't look down and you won't fall." Jim said, he said it calmly as if he really had a plan.

"I don't think not thinking about looking down is easy, and falling afterwards is an even more not-easy..." 

"Ok, fine, I'll do it... but I'm only getting your bag and Claire's– I-I mean..." He trailed off, thinking _well, more words certainly came out that what I had hoped for._. suddenly the thought of falling to his demise seemed better than admitting the part of the real reason why he was determined to do what he was about to do. _this is **really** stupid_. And it certainly was.

~<><><><><><><><><><>~

 _this is stupid_ "shit!" Jim said in instinct as one of his foot almost slipped from the chains _this is really stupid_ "What in Merlin's name did _he_ make these chains with?!" Jim exclaims after almost-slipping for yet another time "Gah!" _none of this would matter anyway! Toby and me are late for school anyway! I've been climbing down for the last 30 — I think — minutes for goodness sake! and I can just ask someone to vouch for me to get her number again! I really gotta–_

Jim was cut out from his own thoughts, as he witnessed a two small figures (or he thought they were small). One... Was black, large... Kinda... Scary... The other one... Wore... An armor, and is apparently holding a sword that glows? Though he was unsure, as the 'sword' looked like toothpick from where he hanged, and his eyes were a little fuzzy after going through all those clouds. He climed lower, then watched closely, then a sudden realization had hit him. " _The Trollhunter?!_ " he exclaimed in a low voice.

He watched closer and closer and– a gasp escaped him "no." He said quietly to himself. He watched as the big black troll walked away from the scene after burning himself. There, he held the chains he was climbing down from a little more tight... He couldn't process what he just saw, he knew that trolls were real but they didn't fraternize much with 'fleshbags' as they call his kind. But this, he thought that the Trollhunter was just a myth, a legend that people have made up, something that just uses fantasies for the hope of believing that _hope_ existed, but this, this was utterly _real_... _unless, of course, I slipped, and fell, and died, and this is just my afterlife dream..._ he thought to himself as he shook his head.

He remained there, staring at the distant scene, left with his thoughts... Until– _This is gun robot, pick up your phone! This is fun robot, pick up your phone!_ a familiar chant from his back pocket started to come up. He took his phone to see who the caller was, as he did do so, he also saw the time... '10:45' _I've been down here for 3 hours?!_ He hesitantly answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered with caution.

"Jim!" 

"Tobes!" Oh god.

"Where in the name of Merlin are you?!" There was weariness, anger and confusion mixed in one tone

"Still down here– wait, where are _you_?!"

"The police station–"

"Wha– why?!" Why indeed.

"Because! I thought you fell! You've been down there for too long! I just... Just–" There was a hint of worry – no, a lot of worry – in Toby's voice.

"It's okay Tobes. It's fine, I'm fine... I'll be back up..." Jim said in a comforting manner as he tried to cheer his best buddy up.

"Okay, but what do I tell _them_?"

"Who?"

"The police..."

"Tell them it's a false alarm and you're just an overreacting potato," Jim tried to humor the situation to calm Toby down before hanging up.

Jim took one last look from where the Trollhunter has fallen, then there was a glow... A glow of blue light that outshines the darkness that blankets around it. Jim could feel his heartbeat go faster by the sight of it _what is it doing?_ he thought... _but most importantly, what **is** it?_. It started floating, Jim could have sworn he heard it say his name. It started flying towards him, it started flying towards him _fast!_ , it _was_ saying his name! His eyes widened larger by every inch it came closer to him. And it hit him, quite literally, in fact. This caused him to lose his grip from the chain he held and the impact sent him flying backwards.... And then, down. 

He was... Falling.  
"AAHHHHHHHHH!!!" was the only thing that came out of him, he couldn't even think of descent last words, but why would it matter? His heart was beating faster and faster as if it was going to pop out of his chest, and his very soul was right in front of him... He grew paler and paler and– he's alive?  
He hung upside down, with the cloth of his pants tangled with the lose rods of– _his bike_ , that was also apparently stuck and dangling in the chain, right below it was Toby's bike, alongside his bag.

He got himself up eventually and is now somewhat sitting on the tangled bike, he slowly opened his palm to see... A bright glowing amulet... _could it be?_ he thought to himself as he leaned closer to the object in his palms _it **is**... _. He looked at it for a moment, then it spoke.

_**James Lake Junior** _

The boy's eyes widened.  
"Oh... No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so far the only fully written chapter, I also have my tests coming up so there might be a good chance that updates won't come until after a week or two... I'll try my best to get the second one out as soon as possible though, I hope you enjoy this one!


	3. Rising in Reverse (Part II)

Jim wasn't the only one who happen to stumble upon the fall of the Trollhunter — or, to say the least, the _previous_ Trollhunter.  
There were two trolls who came in search of someone, the good news was they managed to find them... The bad news was, not in a manner they had expected, or wanted for that matter. Behind a rock in the distance, they watched how Bular felled the great Kanjigar the Couragous, they watched as the Amulet flew towards Jim. Both their eyes widened on how _The_ Amulet chose a child, that was dangling from the side of the great chains.

 _how... Is he on the chains?_ the troll with six eyes thought _shouldn't that be burning the young—_ until the realization hit him. "Oh Great Gronka Morka!" He exclaimed, all six eyes were fixed on the figure — though he'll admit the boy looked like an ant from where he stood — dangling on the side of the great chain. The other one — the big, harrier troll — looked at the other one as he nodded and spoke softly "Human."

~<><><><><><><><><><>~

"Gah!" Jim exclaimed while, tapping the amulet, "why? Why _me_?!" he leaned closer, expecting more from it... but, nothing. He sighed, he had put the amulet into his left back pocket and took the phone that was surprisingly still tucked in, inside his right back pocket. He looked at the clock _'1:25'_ he sighed again, "Well, I guess I'm missing Math..." He trailed off, he then buried his head inside his arms with his knees bent. "Ugh!"  
Jim looked up, desperately. He held the chain, wrapping one of his arms around it, as he took Toby's bag with the other. He was hurt, and in an annoyed voice he exclaimed "First, I fall off the bike!" He took in a deep breath "Then, I fall off this _stupid_ chain!" He was slowly turning red, and he glanced down, looking at his sprained and bloody foot. Apparently, his fall was less gentle than last time, his bike saved him by tangling his pants to the rods, but he also managed to hit the metal pedal of his bike, and his skin got caught to said rods. He let out a huff as he rolled his eyes "G-reat!"

Despite his foot's condition, he desperately tried to climbed up. It hurt, yes, he slipped every now and then, but after almost a whole _hour_ he finally got up. Clutching the dirt and grass of Arcadia's land, he picked himself up. He was shocked, panting, bruised, bleeding, he couldn't even feel his right arm, but despite everything, he was alive. He laid there, the day hasn't even passed yet, but Jim, worked out and still shocked from what he had witnessed, passed out.

Sirens from the distance brought him back to consciousness, but he couldn't comprehend what was happening to his surroundings, all he could do was lay there. _"Jim!"_ a familiar woman's voice caused his eyes to open even by the slightest, though he couldn't properly see everything, it was blurry, cloudy, and spinning, like a dream. _"Jim!"_ , another one. He squinted his eyes, but everything was still blurry, though now he could see the difference between the grass and the tree, everything else was still one big blur. _"Jim!"_ a different voice this time, it didn't seem as distant as the last one. _"I can see him! There!"_. He tried to speak, but only a soft mumble escaped him. He couldn't stay awake much longer, his eyes were giving up on him, his last vision of the moment was a bunch of blurry figures moving towards him, and then, his sight was nothing darkness.

He felt his body getting dragged, then picked up, so sore, but he wasn't conscious to feel what actually happened. He could hear mumbling, but couldn't comprehend what exactly they were saying. He felt being laid down on a soft surface, there he finally let himself rest.

~<><><><><><><><><><><>~

"What Blinky doing?" Asked the large troll, looking at his companion going through a mountain of books with all his four arms, as he sat down surrounded by scattered books on the floor.

"Searching for answers, my friend!" Blinky answered, not looking at the larger troll beside him, but rather focused on the books he had in his hands.

"About?" The other troll questioned, with curiosity painted all over his face.

"About the Trollhunter!" Blinky exclaimed. "There are so many questions that are left unanswered!" The six-eyed continued.

"Questions?" The larger troll leaned closer to Blinky.

"Yes, Aaarrrgghh. Questions," Blinky answered, then he cleared his throat, as if preparing for a speech "First of all, the Trollhunter is _human!_ " He exclaimed, dropping two of the books he held "This is completely unheard of! We've never had a human Trollhunter before!... As far as I've researched, at least," he looked around the mess of a room he had made of the library, there were no answers, what's the point? He sighed, as he shook his head "Maybe instead of wasting our time here, we should find our new young master."

Aaarrrgghh said nothing but simply nodded with agreement.

The two trolls rushed out the library, in search for the Amulet's new master, and in extension, theirs.

~<><><><><><><><><><>~

There was a bright light that filled the room. The question _“Am I d-dead?”_ was the only thing Jim could think of as he blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the surrounding lights. Desperately, he tried to stand up, but there was too much pain to come around. He glanced around the room, it was his. "How– how did I-?" He weakly asked himself. There were footsteps coming from outside, then the door squeaked as it opened ever so slowly.

"How are you, kiddo?" A woman — one with red hair, and eyes that reflected his own — asked calmly.

He couldn't answer in a full sentence, but tried either way. "I-I'm fine..." He grunted with the pain that covered his whole left leg "...Mom..." He continued, despite the pain.

"You don't look fine, Jim" she glared at her, like a doctor, like the doctor _she_ was.

"I'm fine.. I really... _ugh_... am, Mom" Jim smiled weakly as his mother approaches her bed.

She sits down on the foot of Jim's bed and sighs at the sight of her son. "Y'know, you got me worried back there..." She inches closer to Jim and caressed his face "Your teachers started texting me, asking me where you were... So, I called Toby, and he was in the police station... I asked why and..." She trailed off, having a worried look, she looked at Jim and sighed once more "Just– just don't go off like that again. Alright?"

"Ok Mom... love you," Jim answered, as he gave her a weak smile.

"Love you too, kiddo." She smiled at him. She stood up and walked out the room, when she got out the door she whispered, with a sympathetic smile "Now, rest," and she let herself out.

Jim remembered something and hurriedly reached for his back pocket, the one where he had put _the amulet_ , luckily, it was still there. He let out a sigh of relief and finally let himself rest, after a long day, he needed one.

Barbara took one more glance at Jim when she passed his room in the hallway, _finally asleep._ she thought, _good_. She sighed and walked down the stairs, meeting Toby, who has been in the living room the whole time.

"H-hey Dr. L! Is Jim doing ok?" The boy asked, he tried to say it calmly, but worry took over him and his words.

"Jim's Fine, Toby," Barbara gave Toby the same sympathetic smile she had given Jim. "I'm glad you called earlier... It's getting late though, don't you have to go home?"

"Uh..." Toby thought about it "Not really, no" he finally answered

"Oh" Barbara said, somewhat surprised, even though she shouldn't be. Toby was Jim's friend — _is_ Jim's friend — and always will be. The two are practically inseparable, there is not a day that passes that they at least don't get to talk to each other. "Sleepover then, I'll get the blankets," the woman said as she stood up and walked upstairs once more, continuing to her room. _Talk about Manic Monday._

 

The next morning, _Tuesday_ seemed better for everyone. Barbara had an early shift, so she was gone for the remainder of the morning, Toby had slept well on the sofa, Jim was... better than he was the night prior. It seemed normal, for the most part.

"Ya sure you wanna go to school today, Jimbo?" Asked Toby, as he was fixing his bag for school, the bag that Jim had when they found him.

"Yeah... Besides, gotta ask ol' Revy for... Something," Jim answered, scratching the back his head.

"Revy?" Toby asked, consfused. "Oh," he realized "Reeves... That guy."

"What about 'that guy'?" Asked Jim as he quirks a brow at Toby.

The other boy stares at him, giving the same face of confusion, then he shrugged "I don't know..." Toby finally answered "He's kinda weird... Have you noticed he got held back to eleventh grade _twice_?" 

Jim grinned and let out a little laugh. "He probably just like being Mr. Strickler's TA all too much," He jokingly countered.

The two finished packing their school things and lunch, then they finally headed out. Jim got his bike from his garage, while Toby got his from his own, which was on the other side of the street, conveniently. When they were finally ready to go, the sudden realization hit Jim " _shit._ " he said, annoyed.

"What's up, Jimbo?" Toby asked as he walked towards Jim, holding his own bike.

"My leg." He said with an annoyed expression, then sighed "It's in a cast..." 

" _Oh._ " The other boy said, forgetting that Jim _did_ have an incident just the day prior "I can't believe we forgot about that detail..." He continued, then held his hand on his chin "maybe we could– yeah! Wait here!"

Toby ran off back to his house across the street, while Jim looked at him with utter confusion. Not a minute later, Toby comes back with... "A wagon?" And there Jim thought he couldn't possibly look even more confused, but there he was, _even more confused_.

"Yeah, Jimbo... So we can both get to school," Toby said, as if excited about his _'plan'_.

"But–" Tried to counter.

"No butts... Besides we're almost late!" Toby cut him off.

"Ok fine, but we are going to pretend that this _never_ happened," Jim said, pointing a finger at Toby.

"Yeah, sure. Just promise, _no more island edges_ ," Toby answered, pointing a finger at Jim as well.

"Fine."

" _Fine._

"We should go"

"Yeah, we're so late our kids are gonna have detention"

 

 _"The Great Gumm-Gumm war, was actually two wars, fought between the good and the Gumm-Gumms—"_

All those words coming from the teacher seemed to just be flying over the Jim's head. Too many things already crowded Jim's head, for some reason, the amulet chose _him!_ , and then this broken leg was a whole new problem, and then there's this beautiful creature a few seats away from him...  
Said beautiful creature was Claire, Claire Nuñez. She was the smartest girl in class, not to mention the prettiest. Jim managed to get her number from a certain TA who had access to the contacts of different students. When he woke up that morning, her number was no longer in his pocket, though he could have sworn he had it when he got back up on Arcadia. _Great!_ he probably lost his crush's number somewhere in the woods for some bozo to find!

_" The war was also known as The Killahead war, type that in your search engines. K-I-L-L-A-H—"_

And in addition to all the things he already had to process and endure, there was school, of course.

"Psst. Hey, Jim" a whisper coming from the seat beside him dragged his wandering thoughts back to reality. He glanced at the source of the whisper, it was Toby.

"Hey, Jim, you sure you're ok?" The boy asked Jim wearily.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He was worried, who wouldn't be? It hasn't even been a day since his little accident. Though there were no head injuries and only a minor concussion, everyone was still fairly worried. After all, only a handful fell from the island and came back with some of their limbs still in-tact, _some_ , didn't even get to come home with any limbs in-tact, and the rest, the unfortunate rest, didn't come back at all. Their bones said to be collected to make a throne for the Gumm-Gumm King himself. With that thought in mind, he felt shivers crawling up his spine.

He looked around the room to get his mind off of the recent happenings, and it eventually landed back to Claire. For a brief moment, his chest felt lighter and he _did_ get his mind off of everything else.  
Toby looked at him, he glared at Claire then back again. "Oh now I know why you're all daydreamy and stuff..." Toby teased, but eventually stopped when he saw his teacher taking a turn near his row, and went back to 'work', or at least _pretended_ to go back to work.  
Jim was still there, his gaze wasn't leaving Claire any time soon but—

"Jim, would you agree?" His history teacher called him out, he was behind him, holding the same pen he always had with him.

"Uhh..." Was the only answer Jim could think of.

"With the Trollhunter's tactics, do you agree?" His teacher repeated himself, his voice was stern, but his face was rather calm.

"Well... Um... Yeah, I do" Jim answered, even though he didn't even hear half the question or process any of it.

"Hmm," the person in front of him said, obviously unsatisfied with the answer "And which ones would that be?"

"The... Uh... Winning ones?" He answered, not even thinking about what he was actually saying. Half the people in the room laughed, the other half just stared at him, except for his teacher and the TA, which couldn't do either because he was asleep at the back of the room.

The bell rang shortly afterwards.  
_"Don't forget to read chapters three and four, pages 112 to 136 in your textbook"_ His teacher announced while putting his pen back to his pocket.  
Jim stood up and _tried_ to walk, because he conveniently forgot the crutches at home. This failed attempt caused him to knock down the bag on his table and spilling the contents on the floor in the process. He tried to pick them up, he was falling behind and all the other students had already exited the room. His teacher leaned down to help and looked at him.

"Jim, are you ok?" The teacher asked, with a worried tone added to his British accent.

"I'm fine, Mr. Strickler... Yesterday just wasn't..." Jim trailed off.

"Ah yes," the teacher said, "I heard... Everyone was fairly worried when some of your other teachers and myself tried to contact your mother, but said that you weren't sick or anything" He continued, as he helped Jim pick up his fallen notebooks. "And when she finally came back to us with an answer, she said you stumbled upon an unfortunate fall."

"Yeah," Jim said softly, looking down. Seemingly lost in thoughts, but in reality, just _very_ tired.

The teacher helped him stand up, and looked at him again. "And it's not just that, you've not been paying attention, and you've also been falling asleep, not just in this class too and you're grades are slipping... I know you have a lot on your shoulders, and I know it's just you and your mother—"

"She's just really busy—" Jim cut him off, but he continued.

"And I think a conversation with her is a bit overdue," Mr. Strickler finished, taking a post-it from his jacket and writing his number. He handed the post it to Jim and he gladly accepted it.

"And, by the way, Young Atlas," Mr. Strickler said as Jim went his way out of the room "If you fancy Ms. Nuñez, I permit that _talking to_ , is better than _staring at_ "

Jim grinned, "I'll keep that in mind." And he went his way out, limping.

"You can come by my office later, I believe I have extra crutches in there..." Mr. Strickler smiled at him.

Jim was confused and wanted to ask why, but the other provided the answer for him shortly.

" 'twas from a previous student who had left it there." 

"Then I'll be sure to do that! Thanks Mr. Strickler." His teacher nodded to his response and he limped out the room.

 

It was Gym, but unlike other days, it was great. Jim had an excuse not to do the things Coach Lawrence is making other students do, oh poor Toby. With nothing else to do, he looked around the room and for the almost 100th time just that day, it fell on Claire once more. He couldn't help but smile, she was on the other side of the bleachers, all he could do was slowly scootch over to her. When he finally got there, Claire and the two girls who sat beside her — Mary and Darci, his mind supplied — looked at him.

"I... Uh... H-hola" he stammered, thinking to himself foolishly _Spanish?! Seriously?_

Mary and Darci cringed at him, and there was a "Hey Claire, we should go." Coming from Darci and an approval coming from Mary. Claire simply laughed softly at the scenario. The three stood up, but before leaving, Claire tucked in a loose strand behind her ear and actually talked to Jim.

"Do you like Shakespeare?" Claire asked, leaving Jim at a total loss.

"Huh?" He asked with an utterly confused expression.

"I said, do you like Shakespeare?" Claire repeated. "The school's having a play and we're really having a hard time getting boys to audition," she continued, handing out a flyer to Jim. 

"Y-yeah! I'll– I'll do it!" Jim said with enthusiasm, even though he doesn't even have an idea what the play was a about.

"Great! Auditions are either Thursday or Friday, but they'll update you on the announcements," She told him, as she walked away.

Jim couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. 

 

He managed to survive the rest of the school day, except for math which is still torture concussion or not. Well, it was an 'ok' day so far. Until he got home, that is.  
He heard footsteps in the basement. "Mom?" He called out, but then realized and thought to himself _'you just saw her go off to work literally two minutes ago, idiot'_ — go to work 'again', might he add, all those 'emergency hospital calls' are really cutting out her well deserved rest — "Great! More stuff happening!" He exclaimed to himself, as he took the broom near the doorframe of the entrance to the basement. "Hello?" he asked, _'really Jim, "Hello?" ? That's in horror movie 101, never say "hello" unless you want some evil ghost demon coming after you!'_ his inner voice said.  
The basement was dark, but he couldn't let his guard down. He held up the broom he had in his hands, trying to find out why he heard a noise earlier. Then, a six-eyed creature came behind him as he turned around, no words came out of his mouth but all he could think of was _'holy shit, a **troll**!'_. As his eyes widened, the figure came out of the shadows of the room.

"Master Jim!" It said, Jim's heart raised and he let out a fairly loud "AHH!" Jim stepped back and bumped into another one. The other troll was larger and had more fur, the sight of it made him gulp. It prevented him from running away using his large paws.

"Master Jim!" The six-eyed trolled repeated, then continued, "You have been chosen by the Amulet of—" 

Jim's eyes widened with realization _so **that's** why they're here_ he thought to himself. "Merlin. I know" he cut the troll off.

"Oh, well in that case you know that _you_ have been chosen to be in the most sacred of offices!" The six-eyed troll exclaimed.

"Orfices? What orfices?" The larger troll asked.

"Offices, my friend," The larger troll's companion corrected "It means he has a sacred duty!"

Jim simply stared at the two trolls in their exchange, there was a moment of silence when the two trolls returned their looks to him.

"Oh! How rude of me," the six-eyed troll said, "I forgot to introduce myself!... I, Master Jim, am Blinky, and this is my friend, Aaarrrgghh," he said gesturing towards the larger troll with two of his arms, and to himself with the others, as the other troll waved at him.

"With three R's" The larger troll said.

It took Jim a moment to find his words. "Uhh... This 'sacred duty' is it being the...?" He finally spoke

"Ah, yes... You have been chosen to be the next Trollhunter!" Blinky told the boy with excitement.

"Wai– can't– uh– can't I just give this to someone else?" Jim asked, still holding the broom in his hands.

"I'm afraid not, it is yours until– well, I'm sure you know about that last part." Blinky looked at Jim with sympathy.

Jim sighed, "...Death" he finished Blinky's sentence.  
"I-I need... sleep." He looked at the two trolls as he walked upstairs, "Uhh... Can you guys... Leave?"

"Oh yes, of course."

_why me? what am I even going to do?! Stop this wa— no, I can't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some quotes have been taken from s01ep01 of Trollhunters
> 
> Original Character mentioned will have a minor to semi-major role in this AU. :3
> 
> Please comment if you want an OC mentioned/briefly included (will mention owner if/when OC is used in the chapter) for "extras" purposes.
> 
> I have resorted to having update schedules (though it may not always be consistent). So, updates every Weekend!


	4. Rising in Reverse (Part III)

There was a bright morning light coming from the windows, illuminating into the kitchen where Jim stands. It was only Wednesday, _Wednesday!_ But Jim already fell of the island, lost Claire's number, broke a leg, and got chosen by an ancient relic to somehow be _everyone's savior_. And this all happened in what? Within a week?!. "Just great!" Jim sarcastically exclaimed to himself.  
The following minutes fell in silence, until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Goodmornin' kiddo," greeted the red-head as she walked down the stairs.

" Good morning, Mom" Jim replied. "Early shift today?" He asked.

"Unfortunately," the woman sighed, looking down at Jim as he approaches him "Whatcha got there?" She questioned when she was the tiny piece of paper sticking out Jim's pocket.

 _oh_ the boy thought, he forgot about the paper Mr. Strickler has given him yesterday. He wanted to give the paper to her, as it was what a student should do. However, he saw how worried his mother has been lately, especially after the accident, she already had too much in mind, he didn't want his academic performance to add to the burden she already had... _maybe some other time, just not now..._

"It's uh... It's nothing, mom... really," he replied to her, shoving the piece of post-it deeper in his pocket "Just uh.. Some loose paper..."

"Oh..." She said. The woman fixed her glasses to her nose and glanced at the clock "Look, sweety, I have to go..." She walked out the room, when she got out the front door she looked back at Jim before closing it "I love you, kiddo." And she took off, leaving Jim alone with his thoughts once more.

 _Shit! There's even the Play to worry about!_ , he realized.

A few seconds later, a ring of the doorbell got his mind off of this, even for just a second. He stepped out the kitchen and grabbed his school bag and went — and limped, forgetting his crutches in his room — to answer the door, when he opened it, it was Toby. The ground was covered with mist from the ankle down, the clouds were higher than usual today. 

"Cold'n Misty today, amirite, Jimbo?" Toby said enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood.

He couldn't really feel the cold mist on one of his foot because of the cast, "Uh... Yeah... Sure is– sure is misty..." Jim said, looking down on the misty floor. He was once again lost in his thoughts, contemplating whether to tell Toby what happened or not. _he's your best friend, you've been together through thick and thin, hell! He's even dragging you in a wagon just to get you to school!_ his inner voice spoke to him, and he finally decided. "Look Tobes, I gotta tell you someth—"

"Ah!" Toby yelled, cutting him off. The stout boy was looking down at his phone, "we're gonna be late again dude!" He got up on his bike "c'mon dude! Wagon. Now!" 

"W-wait! Let me get my clutches first—" Jim tried to go back inside but Tony grabbed him by the arm and violently tugged him towards the wagon, in which he tripped and fell on his behind. "Woah! What the—"

"Nope! Too late!" Toby said already pedaling the moment he got Jim in the wagon.

"But—" Jim tried to counter, as he was sitting perpendicularly in the wagon, with his behind on the inside of the wagon and his legs sticking out.

"No!" Toby said defiantly, not letting Jim finish. "You'll just have to ask Mr. S about those extra crutches he said he had."

" _Fine,_ " Jim said "But you don't have to—"

Toby wasn't even letting Jim finish anything at this point, "Look, buddy, the last time we were late... Let's just say, it didn't end well," Toby was paddling and took a glance at Jim "and I'm not letting that happen again, ok Jim?"

Jim didn't say anything, he only nodded. His lips came into a thin line, _maybe I can't tell Toby right now, but maybe ask for guidance? But who?..._ he thought to himself. Toby was someone he could trust, someone he could tell _anything_ and _everything_ to... But not this, not now. Jim had heard stories of how Trollhunters stood in glory, but none have ever died of old age — _oh I wonder why_ he thought to himself sarcasticly — and he didn't want anyone to get dragged into this mess. He didn't want anyone hurt.

 

Jim and Toby finally arrived to school, and just in the nick of time. Sure, everyone stared at them because a student was riding a bike connected to a wagon with another student — this time with a broken leg — riding it, but they weren't dead flat or eaten alive, so that's probably a good thing.

The first bell rang and Toby had to go to class, but first he had to help Jim get some crutches, Toby helped the limping _'hero'_ to Mr.Strickler's office.

"It's ok Tobes, I'm fine," Jim said thankfully to Toby as he takes off his hands around his shoulders, "You can leave me here," he tells his best friend as they reach Strickler's office "thanks, Tobes"

"You sure you're good, Jimbo?" Toby asks Jim, but he wasn't able to wait for a reply as the final bell for the classes rang. Toby immediately left after glancing back at Jim about 5 times, before taking a turn in the hallway.  
Jim could only smile at his best friend.

Jim stood in front of the door, figuring out how to tell his teacher about the things he saw, the things he know.  
Though it wasn't entirely quiet in the other room, there was a somewhat faint conversation going on.

"Really? That fast?" A voice that seemed to be his history teacher's

"Well, it's not there so the answer might as well be 'yes'" another voice said, the voice had somewhat of an accent like his teacher's, though it seemed to lean on to be more American in different parts of the sentence.

"What about..." The other answered, though he could only understand the first two words, as if the next few ones shifted into a whisper.

"Oh, I suggest not to worry about him."

Jim stared at the door to the office of his history teacher for a brief moment waiting for the conversation to finish and thinking, _Should I tell him? Will he understand? He should, right? I mean, he should probably know about these trolls and Gumm-Gumms and stuff, he was teacher it after all, ugh! This'll sound so dumb_. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, there was no answer, he tried again. There was a faint voice calling out "A minute!" Coming from the other side.

A _clash-bang_ came from the other side of the door, Jim cringed at this even though he didn't really know what was happening. A loud sound of a closing window was next, and then... silence.

There was a pause, and then the person from the other side of the door spoke, "come in." Jim peaked through the door before fully entering, Mr. Strickler looked up to notice who had entered and his shoulders seemed to relax.

"Ah yes, Jim," Strickler spoke, alone in the room.

"Was I interrupting something?" Jim asked, "you seemed like you were talking to someone–"

"Oh, dear heavens no!" Strickler had cut him off even before he finished his sentence, "I mean, our conversation is finished. It was a video call, do not worry about it" he continued, gesturing Jim towards the seat in front of him.

Strickler looked at Jim to notice that he didn't have his crutches with him "I see you need something?" He finally asked. The boy seemed to be at a loss for words, as if he was thinking what to even tell him _Come on, boy. It isn't that hard to ask for crutches. Unless, of course, it's something else you want..._ he thought to himself, as he continued to examine the looks of the boy that stood before him.

"I... Uh–" Jim spoke, he couldn't really decide whether to tell him or not, though his lips decided to decide for him, "There's this two guys!" He spat out without thinking too much about it, he raised his hands and gestured "and– and one had these eyes! and the other one was– was huge!"

"And who might these 'guys' be?" Asked Strickler as he raised a brow at Jim.

"I- I think they were tr–" Jim stopped himself mid-sentence, he thought about it for a moment, _Oh dear Merlin, what if he thinks you're crazy? No– what if he tells mom?!_ his inner self told him. "I– uh– tr... trainers! Yeah," He managed to make-up.

Strickler was left in confusion with Jim's sentence, and his enthusiasm about these 'trainers', "trainers?" He finally asked.

"Uh yeah... For– um–" he looked around the room to see a chessboard, where the King could be in checkmate, unless the Queen is sacrificed, "chess?" He told Strickler, though it seemed like it was a question, "yeah. That's it, chess!" He corrected himself to make it more believable, as he walked over to the chessboard and grabbed one of the pawns.

"Chess, you say?" His history teacher broke the silence "and why would that have you so perturbed?"

"They– uh– they just really weirded me out"

"Oh, why have you told _me_ , of all people?" Strickler asked, as he followed Jim with his eyes.

"I– I don't really know... It's just that I don't know who to talk to," Jim said with his eyes low, not staring, not looking at anything in particular, just looking at the empty spaces around the objects, "There's just a lot going on..."

Strickler followed Jim and stood beside him, "Atlas too, carried the weight of the world on his shoulders," Strickler began "and just like him, I think you have a lot on your shoulders... Too much in fact, especially for someone your age."

Jim looked out the window, the tree the mildly blocked the view was swaying slowly to the wind.

"And this chess, it might be causing you anxiety." the history teacher continued.

Jim chuckled softly and looked at the watch, at this point, he was mildly late for first period, "I think I should go," he looked up at Strickler and gave him a smile "Thanks for the advice" he took his bag from the desk where he put it "I really like talking to you, Mr. Strickler"

"Always." Strickler said, he nodded as Jim made his way out.

Then, the unpredictable occurred. The ray of the sun shone against a bright, blue, circular object that Strickler could recognize anywhere. His eyes widened as the boy exited the room. The door shut and he was still stunned by the sight, he was then taken from his thoughts by the sound of a tree branch breaking, followed by a loud thud, then a grunt.  
He peaked out the window to see who it was, it was his TA — on the grass, groaning, probably from the pain of falling off a tree.

"W-who– _ack!_ – Was it?" The boy asked, in pain.

Strickler didn't say anything, but furrowed his brows as he looked at the boy.

"Who was it?" The boy asked as he quirked a brow at Strickler, he – had recovering from the fall, though his arm was mildly bruised.

Strickler smirked.

"Who, Stricklan– Strickler?!" The boy exclaimed.

" _It_ has chosen a new."

~<><><><><><><><><><><>~

That evening it was dark and quiet, but not the one that felt scary and lonely, it was somewhat serene. Barbara still wasn't home and Toby needed to stay with his Nana for the rest of the evening. Jim was left with nothing but his thoughts... And this _amulet_.

The boy sighed as he put down the amulet on the coffee table in the living room, and sat down staring at it.

"Why me?" He whispered softly to the inanimate object. With no answer, Jim picked it up. "There has to be a reason..." he leaned closer to it as his legs and feet stared to move him around the house — still slightly limping, of course, "...there's always a reason..." he wandered to the back yard — his feet took him there without thinking much about it, he sat down on the stairs, "I'm not the strongest one around! Not the bravest! Not even the smartest! Why. Me?!" He exclaimed louder than he intended. Jim sighed once more, "I don't even know how the whole armor thing works..." he rested his head against his arm.

As he buried his head in his arms, the amulet started to glow. It illuminated a bright blue that made Jim tilt his head back up, he stood up and looked close at the amulet. The Trollish on it turned into English, Jim's eyes furrowed a bit.

He spoke the incantation that was on the amulet.

"For the glory of Merlin..." He turned the amulet counter-clockwise as he read it clockwise "... Daylight is mine to command." 

A bright blue glow filled the yard. Jim levitated in the air as metal and armor seemingly come out of nowhere, it attached to him one by one, he closed his eyes, though he was scared of this new sacred duty, he was also fascinated by it.  
He comes down from the air in a full body armor, he was amazed and smiled to himself. _ok, this is cool..._ he thought to himself. But it was not finished yet, there was a bright blue glow — like the one earlier — that illuminated through his hands, and from the light, came a sword that shines in the dark. Jim's eyes widened... "Daylight." He whispered to himself.

_at least I know how to do the armor thing now..._

~<><><><><><><><><><><>~

Darkness covered the divot. It was night from above the clouds, thus, the magic that covered the divot was temporarily gone.

 _"Impure"_ A growl came from the huge troll that stood behind Strickler.

"Ah, Bular." Strickler started, "I see you've failed to retrieve the amulet."

"It is not here anymore, the amulet must've chosen a new champion," Bular growled again "But I shall find whoever they are, and I shall kill him like I've done with the rest of them."

"Worry not, you brute" Strickler's eyes glowed a bright gold, "I know who has it."

_"Who?"_

Strickler smirked, "a _very_ unfortunate boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, it focused more on Jim's feelings about the situation. (And snippets of Strickler, Revs(OC) and an angry Bular).
> 
> Though the next chapter would be much more... _interesting_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty fresh idea, though I have plans for it, all suggestions and ideas are welcome! Especially that I don't have _everything_ really figured out yet.
> 
> I hope u guys like where this is going so far!


End file.
